O Visgo
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: InuYasha descobre as vantagens de certas tradições natalinas... Presente de amigo secreto para Madam Spooky. Fluffy, InuKag


**O Visgo**

_**Uma fic para Madam Spooky**_

**By Bella Lamounier**

Era uma bela manhã de inverno no Sengoku Jidai. A neve que caíra durante a noite formava um belo tapete branco e, apesar do frio, o dia estava claro e alegre. As crianças do vilarejo brincavam sob os olhos cuidadosos dos pais.

Até poderia ser dito que o dia era brilhante para todos, se não fosse por um pequeno "raio de sol" que insistia em não aproveitar a energia agradável da ocasião.

Sentado em um galho alto da Goshinboku, InuYasha observava a cena com uma expressão carrancuda. Seu olhar fulminante poderia ter feito um buraco na neve e ninguém teria achado estranho, tal era a intensidade de seu mau-humor.

_Maldito dia... Maldita neve, malditas crianças e toda essa alegria! O que há de bom em um tempo frio, úmido e irritante como esse? _Um floco de neve caiu na ponta do seu nariz, aumentando ainda mais sua irritação. Franziu o nariz, tentando expulsar o objeto ofensivo, mas só conseguiu que ele roçasse e fizesse cócegas, fazendo-o espirrar.

"ATCHIM!" Fungou e cruzou os braços no peito, contrariado. _E as coisas continuam ficando cada vez melhores... _Pensou com ironia.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Ele olhou para baixo ao ouvir a voz de Miroku. Ao lado do monge estava Sango, em cujo ombro Shippou se pendurara. "Eu sei que você está sentindo falta da Kagome, mas ficar sentado aí, fazendo birra, não a trará de volta."

O hanyou lançou um olhar letal aos amigos que ousavam interromper sua _birra. _E como Miroku tinha o atrevimento de dizer que ele, InuYasha, estava fazendo _birra_?

_Maldita Kagome._

"Keh."

E o pior é que estavam certos. Se ele amaldiçoava aquele dia, a neve ou até mesmo as crianças, era tudo culpa da colegial do futuro. Mas ela insistira em passar as tais "festas de fim de ano" na era dela e não dera ouvidos a nenhuma das reclamações dele. E o pior é que isso significava vários dias sem ir atrás da jóia, vários dias sem cortar alguns pescoços youkais... Sem discutir com ela, sem sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu enquanto a carregava... Sem poder observá-la...

_Vários dias longe dela._

Maldição, estava ficando frouxo. Tudo por culpa da Kagome. Maldita garota.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma bola de neve acertou sua cabeça, quase o derrubando da árvore. Olhou para baixo com olhos acusadores, mas ninguém olhava na sua direção. Miroku se afastava rapidamente, temendo por sua vida. Sango e Shippou preferiram desviar as expressões culpadas para o lado e assobiar disfarçadamente.

_Grrr... Já chega. Isso é mais do que eu posso suportar. Vou lá buscar aquela garota para as coisas voltarem ao normal por aqui. Senão, vou acabar ficando louco!_

OoOoOoOoO

O hanyou espiou para fora da casa do poço, mas não havia ninguém à vista. Soltou o ar que estava segurando e deu um passo à frente para sair dali. _O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? A Kagome vai me matar. _Mas, pensando bem, não sabia qual era pior: morrer pelas garras da Kagome ou morrer de tédio com a sua ausência.

InuYasha caminhou lentamente pelo pátio do templo, olhando em volta. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Havia enfeites por todos os lados! No telhado, nas paredes da casa, nem a Goshinboku escapara. Na frente da casa havia até um boneco de neve com um gorro vermelho na cabeça.

O hanyou se aproximou da casa. Onde estavam as pessoas? Resolveu encontrar Kagome e saltou para a janela do quarto dela.

Quando entrou no quarto, deparou-se com a garota em sua cama, dormindo. Não pôde conter um meio-sorriso diante da cena e se aproximou.

Parecia que ela adormecera enquanto realizava alguma tarefa, pois não estava vestindo o tal pijama e segurava um embrulho em um aperto frouxo.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, InuYasha chegou o rosto perto do dela para observá-la melhor. Suas feições estavam tranqüilas e relaxadas. Porém, ele precisava admitir que gostava do rosto vermelho da garota quando ela se irritava com ele.

Passou um dedo pelo rosto feminino levemente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la com suas garras.

De repente, os olhos azuis se abriram e encontraram os dourados.

Kagome gritou de susto, fazendo InuYasha dar um passo para trás, tropeçar e cair no chão.

"Hei, mulher! Está louca? Quer me deixar surdo?" Ele rosnou, massageando as orelhas.

"InuYasha!" Ela pôs as mãos sobre o coração, tomando fôlego e se sentando na cama. "Você me assustou! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim..." Ele começou, mas parou ao ver o embrulho escorregar para o colo dela e, no papel de presente branco com enfeites vermelhos, o kanji delicadamente escrito.

Seu nome.

Antes que ela percebesse, ele pegou o pacote e se levantou rapidamente. "O que é isso?" Perguntou, começando a abrir.

"InuYasha!" Kagome também se levantou, tentando tirar o embrulho das mãos dele, mas o hanyou ergueu o braço para fora do alcance dela. "Isso não é da sua conta! Devolva!"

"Se tem o meu nome escrito, é claro que é da minha conta!" Ele retrucou.

"Mas ainda não é o dia certo para você abrir o presente!"

"Keh! Que importa o dia?" Ele declarou, abrindo o pacote e pegando o que havia dentro. Kagome abaixou a mão que tentava pará-lo, resignada.

O objeto era vermelho e parecia ser feito de pano, mas as linhas estavam entrelaçadas de forma complexa.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, erguendo a peça.

"É um gorro para aquecer suas orelhas." A garota respondeu, as bochechas em chamas. "Abaixe-se." Ele obedeceu e ela pegou o gorro, colocando-o nele. As orelhas entravam perfeitamente na abertura para elas, que era cortada de forma a esquentá-las, mas não atrapalhar sua audição.

Kagome o guiou até o espelho. InuYasha analisou a imagem e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. _Isso é... Para mim?_

"Keh. Que estúpido." Ele disse, cruzando os braços numa tentativa de esconder o constrangimento.

Uma expressão de mágoa passou pelos olhos de Kagome, mas logo se tornou uma de irritação.

"Senta!" Ela saiu do quarto batendo o pé. Quando finalmente conseguiu se mover, InuYasha a seguiu, descendo as escadas. Parou brevemente na sala, admirou a enorme árvore enfeitada e concluiu que não era à toa que Kagome estava exausta a ponto de desmaiar de sono.

Lembrando-se da garota que estava irritada com ele, foi até a cozinha, onde a encontrou.

"O que há com você, mulher?" Ele perguntou e ela se virou para encará-lo com uma expressão irritada.

Foi então que notou as mãos dela, cobertas de esparadrapos. "Mas o que..." O hanyou pegou as mãos nas suas para examiná-las. "Como você se machucou?"

"Como você acha?" Foi a resposta irônica.

Foi então que a ficha dele caiu.

"Você se machucou... Fazendo esse gorro para mim?" O silêncio foi resposta suficiente. "Que coisa mais idiota de se fazer."

Essa foi a gota d'água.

"Ora, seu...!" Ela tentou se desvencilhar do toque dele, mas InuYasha a segurou ainda mais firmemente.

"Você acha que eu aprecio que você se machuque por mim? Seu bem estar é muito mais importante do que não sentir frio nas orelhas, mulher estúpida!" O olhar de Kagome suavizou enquanto ele levantava os dedos dela para acariciá-los com as pontas dos dele, sem perceber o que seu toque fazia com ela. Aquilo fora realmente doce... À maneira do InuYasha, claro.

Ele sentiu o olhar dela queimando-o. Levantou os orbes dourados para os azuis dela e ficou preso na expressão carinhosa.

E, naquele momento, sentiu que estava perdido.

Só desviaram os olhares quando o silêncio foi quebrado.

"Nee-chan... Inu-nii-chan..." Era Souta. "Não é por nada não, mas..." Ele apontou para cima e o par olhou para o ponto indicado. Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha ao reconhecer o objeto pendurado ali.

Um visgo.

Vendo o rubor no rosto de Kagome enquanto ela desviava o olhar para o chão, InuYasha ficou confuso. O que era aquela plantinha verde?

"Kagome?" Ele inquiriu e ela finalmente fitou seus olhos de novo.

"É um visgo." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Vis... go?" InuYasha fitou a planta novamente antes de voltar os olhos para Kagome. "O que é um visgo?"

"Bem... Há uma tradição de Natal que diz que..." Ela hesitou e ele bufou, impaciente.

"Desembucha, mulher!"

"Se duas pessoas pararem juntas sob um visgo, elas devem se beijar! Pronto! Falei! Está satisfeito?" Ela desviou o rosto vermelho. InuYasha arregalou os olhos e também corou. Pigarreando, ele lançou um olhar para Souta e arqueou a sobrancelha. O garoto, que observava a cena, admirado, percebeu o recado.

"Oh! Eu... Hm... Eu tenho que... Tenho que levar o Buyo pra passear! Isso! Vejo vocês depois!"

"Mas... O Buyo não passeia e..." Mas Souta já estava muito longe, correndo com criaturas horrendas estivessem em seu encalço. "Ora, aquele..." InuYasha interrompeu-a quando a garota tentou ir atrás do irmão, o que fez com que ela voltasse o olhar para o dele. O hanyou desviara os olhos, obviamente embaraçado, mas não soltara seu braço, o que a surpreendeu.

"InuYasha, nós não precisamos... Se você não quiser..." Mas ela parou de falar quando ele tocou seus lábios com um dedo.

"Keh. Se é uma tradição, melhor cumpri-la. Vai que isso dá má sorte..." E não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, substituindo o dedo por seus próprios lábios.

Kagome mal teve tempo de responder antes que ele se afastasse, ligeiramente corado. Kagome sorriu de leve, apesar de também estar vermelha, e resolveu provocá-lo.

"Não sei se isso qualifica como beijo, InuYasha... Foi rápido demais, eu nem mesmo senti..." A expressão no rosto dele quase a fez cair na gargalhada.

"O que? Está dizendo que eu não beijo bem, é?" Ele disse em um tom ameaçador.

"Não, imagina se eu diria uma coisa dessas..." Pelo olhar irritado de InuYasha, Kagome não conseguira convencê-lo.

Não que ela tivesse tentado.

"Keh! Não tente me enganar, mulher! Foi isso mesmo que você disse."

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, o hanyou voltara a beijá-la, dessa vez mais profunda e demoradamente. Ele a apertava contra si como se tivesse algo a provar, o que fez Kagome rir internamente enquanto enroscava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Aparentemente, era muito mais fácil manipular um homem quando ele sentia sua masculinidade ameaçada.

Mas logo os pensamentos fugiram da mente da garota, à medida que o beijo se tornava mais apaixonado. Ela acariciou o pescoço dele antes de descer as mãos para seu peito e afastá-lo ligeiramente.

"InuYasha... Acho que você já provou que sabe beijar..." Kagome brincou.

"Acho que não." Ele tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ela pôs um espaço entre eles.

"InuYasha... Se a minha mãe chegar aqui... Ou o vovô, imagine!" Ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele e deu um beijo leve na sua bochecha antes de correr até a escada.

"Kagome!" Ela se virou ao ouvi-lo chamar. O hanyou estava com os braços cruzados, fitando um ponto na parede. Ele arriscou um olhar para a garota"Eu... Eu gostei do presente. Obrigado." Kagome lhe sorriu tão radiantemente que InuYasha corou. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela desaparecera no topo das escadas.

O hanyou ficou ali durante um tempo, perdido em pensamentos. De repente sorriu de forma maligna, como se acabasse de ter uma idéia brilhante. Assim, em vez de seguir Kagome, foi para o pátio procurar Souta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Alguns dias depois..._

"Tchau, kaa-san! Tentarei voltar em alguns dias!" Kagome se despediu, caminhando para fora de casa. Antes de sair, olhou para o batente da porta e só prosseguiu quando não viu nenhum visgo.

Os últimos dias tinham sido realmente estranhos. A todo lugar que ia, um visgo parecia aparecer do nada... E, convenientemente, InuYasha sempre estava por perto para reclamar um beijo.

_Realmente estranho... _Não que estivesse reclamando, claro.

InuYasha seguia logo atrás da garota, carregando sua mochila. Quando ela entrou na casa do poço, ele sorriu de modo conspirador. Enfiou uma mão no haori e tirou um pacote que continha vários visgos. Ele riu, pensando em quantos beijos poderia exigir antes que pegasse seu próximo estoque com Souta.

"InuYasha? Por que está demorando? Era você que queria chegar rápido!" Ele escondeu seu 'tesouro' novamente e entrou na casa do poço.

"Keh. É essa sua mochila! Pra que você enfia tanta coisa aqui dentro?"

"Está muito pesada para você? Pensei que fosse mais forte." Ela provocou.

"Keh! É claro que não está pesada demais. Não sou um humano fracote." Ele retrucou. Kagome sorriu e o hanyou sentiu seu coração saltar no peito.

"Então vamos!" E com isso, pulou no poço. Com um último sorriso malvado, ele seguiu-a.

_Me aguarde, Kagome!!! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

xDDD Um presente de amigo secreto para a Madam Spooky!!!!!!!

Spooky, espero que goste ) Pode estar meio fluffy demais, mas foi feito com carinho. xDD Boas festas \o Te adoro! \o

Beijinhos!


End file.
